Heart of My Heart Part 1 to Ipod shuffle
by omgican'tremembermyusername
Summary: this is a sasu/saku pairing on this ipod shuffle i rated it t for some themes also it is the first one i have written for these to so i hope you like it check it out r and r sneak peek " I am no Angel more like a Devil." " You look like and Angel to me." " Sakura you have always thought I looked like an angel, sleep"


A/N: Yo, hey guys Randompenmenship here I lost my account info, but it is me I'm back now I know that I'm a huge Ita/Saku fan, and if you have read any of my stuff than you understand that I'm expanding my creativity with new pairings. Today I have an ipod shuffle fic for you guys a total of three randomly chosen by my ipod before it was sadly destroyed. My kid+toilet+ipod= dead ipod…. But moving on I give you my Sasu/Saku Ipod Shuffle

**Heart of My Heart Ipod Shuffle Fic **

" **California King Bed"**

**Rhianna **

**Sakura's POV **

I felt the warmth of his breath cascade through my hair, and I felt it seep against the back of my neck. It wasn't the proximity of his body that made me tremble so , but the steel kunai that he held against the tender flesh of my neck. I didn't have to look at him to know why he was so angry with me; after all it was so simple, betrayal. I was the one who promised I loved him more than anything, and yet here I stood with the intent to kill him.

The reason that I came here wasn't because I hate him; in fact, I came here because I love him so. I could not bear the thought of another coming in my stead when they did not love him the way that I do. You may think me crazy to try and end the man I loves life, but the truth is I would be insane if I let him live. It is that monster, no that demon that consumes him, that has driven me to this point. He throws his own teammates away carelessly and without remorse.

That is neither here nor there because I have failed, I could not bring myself to end his life, but I know that he will end mine if given the chance. So I defend myself hoping and praying that someone will come and save this foolish little girl from the demon in front of me. I him raise the kunai, and I can hear as they near me, but the blow never comes because of Naruto; he is always there when I need him.

"**Next Contestant" **

**NickelBack **

**Sasuke's POV**

He could not believe that the Inuzuka bastard was trying to look down his wife's shirt while she bandaged his head; he glared at the young Shinobi in the hospital wing. Every time she walked by one would either cat call or whistle at her, and with her being Sakura she would just blush and continue with her work. Sometimes it was troublesome to have such a good looking wife, and it was moments like these that made him want to get her pregnant again so she would stay in their home for a few months.

He hated all of the stares she got, and even though she was completely and utterly in love with him, he couldn't stand when other men looked at his wife. She was his, had always been his, and there was no amount of begging or pleading that could change that fact. Sasuke cleared his throat waiting for one or the other to notice him, and as always Sakura did first.

She flashed him a bright smile like when they were on Team 7 , and unable to help himself he smirked in reply. He guided her away from all of the testosterone and into the hallway, but not before sending a menacing glare to all the male Shinobi in the room. Just to make sure the glare was effective he let his Sharingan shine through, satisfied with the gulps coming from the room he quickly caught up to his wife. It was time to make another baby again, and he would have to persuade her to go along with it.

" **We Found Love"**

**Rhianna **

**Sakura POV**

Someone help, the thought echoed throughout her mind as her small petite body fell through rubble and debris of a cliff that once was, but there was no one, Sasuke she prayed as her body hit the beach with a loud thud. She lay there broken and beaten it was a matter of time before the Mist Nin she just battled with caught up with her, and everything was over, her life would be taken. She was insane or so she thought because her last thoughts would be of him.

Dark hair and eyes, and his signature smirk, she was all alone and all her mind seemed to think was Sasuke, she closed her eyes trying to shield out the harsh sunlight. Far from home, and all alone she waited listening to the waves as they crashed along the sand. She heard the familiar sound of sandals against the grains of sand, and she braced herself.

She cried out in pain as her tiny body was lifted and carried away from the fallen rocks of the cliff above. As frightened as she was of who or what had her she peeked throughout her rosette eyelashes. Through the haze she could only see dark hair and pale skin, she winced as she spoke, " Are you an angel?" she felt a slight rumble, and the stranger looked down at her, and spoke, " I am not an angel, More like a devil." "You look like an angel to me," she barely managed to say. " I have always looked like an Angel to you Sakura, sleep," his voice spoke softly. Not a very friendly angel she thought as her world turned black.


End file.
